ActualWeaver
- Wings Spread= - Wings Folded= }} |caption = I'm omnipresent, which means that 'present me' is a pretty abstract concept.; }} Introduction Your name is VERADANE FELS. Those familiar with you know you as DANE, however. You are what is called a FIRST PLAYER. All that really means is that you were one of the first fifty-eight beings to play a certain GAME, which you used to think was EXCEEDINGLY SHITTY AND POINTLESS, but over time have come to regard as THE EPITOME OF AWESOMENESS. You are an extremely good WARRIOR, having practiced many different forms of COMBAT during the course of your RIDICULOUSLY LONG LIFE. Seriously, you should have died a long time ago. Sometimes you wish you would DIE, but the CIRCUMSTANCES which you have, for the most part, INFLICTED UPON YOURSELF, forbid your death. It's really QUITE FRUSTRATING. Never the less, you take your continued existence IN STRIDE, and refuse to give in to the PENCHANT for MENTAL ILLNESS AND/Or INSTABILITY that runs in your family. You have maintained your sanity for the past few million years, and you intend to continue for the next five million or so. Because of your insane powers, near omnipresence and semi-omniscience, you and your fellow First Players are viewed as GODS by many, but you have always steadfastly RENOUNCED YOUR GODHOOD. There is only ONE GOD, and you HIGHLY DOUBT that he DRESSES LIKE YOU DO. Hehe. As was evidenced above, you also like to REFERENCE MOVIES AND TELEVISION SHOWS from time to time. Unfortunately, hardly anyone ever gets your references, because all the shows, books and movies you liked were COMPLETELY DESTROYED along with the universe you originated from. It's possibly the saddest part of your whole situation. As one might expect, you have many ACCOMPLISHMENTS. Before you played Sburch, you were a PUBLISHED AUTHOR. At the time, TWO BOOKS seemed like an amazing feat, which it was. Because seriously, how many sixteen year olds do you know that have already published two books? Since then, however, you have written over a THOUSAND literary works, and two seems LAUGHABLE AT BEST. The GREATEST THING YOU EVER DID, however, had nothing to do with writing. Your proudest creation is the UNIVERSE you made, containing the RACE that you hold very dear. They are your CHILDREN. At least, they are the closest thing you will ever have to children. You had an ACCIDENT a long time ago that prevents you from ever bearing young. This is a great disappointment to you, because you were made for motherhood. You have wanted to be a mother for as long as you can remember. But let's not get into that right now. In spite of your love for your children, you have been BANNED FROM ENTERING THEIR UNIVERSE. This ban was instituted by your LEADER, and is enthusiastically upheld by the FIRST GUARDIAN of your universe. The universe you created, that is. God, you really HATE that SMUG FACELESS SON OF A BITCH. PLATONICALLY, of course. The thought of sharing a QUADRANT with him makes your STOMACH CHURN. Interference from dummies aside, you will still SAVE YOUR CHILDREN from their IMINENT EXTINCTION. In fact, a PLAN is already in motion toward this end. It's workings have been temporarily halted though, stuck, if you will, by the ABSENCE of a certain rare PLAYER OF LIFE; namely, a ROGUE. At the present moment, you have no idea how you will solve this dilemma. Your chat handle is ActualWeaver, and You speak very simply, and sensibly. Personality Dane is very resilient, and adaptable. She is extremely loyal, and feels a strong bond of obligation to those she considers herself to be responsible for. She has suicidal tendencies, and her ultimate goal in life is to eventually die, which, for an immortal being, is more easily said than done. She would never, however, even consider ending her own life, due to her aforementioned sense of obligation to her family, and her 'children'. She puts a lot of importance on the fulfillment of one's duties, or, as she calls them, 'contractual obligations'. She is moderately religious, and as such denounced her standing as a 'god', lest she offend the God she worships. Part of her religious philosophy resolves around the idea that one's experiences in the afterlife are determined by how well they fulfill their contracts in life. This belief has been the motivation behind many of the things Dane has done. She has doggedly pursued more than a few courses of action long past the point of mental exhaustion because of it. Because Dane is so unshakably determined to fulfill her obligations in life, she holds those who are less motivated to do so in high disdain. She also has a twisted sense of humor, like the rest of her family. Biography Veradane was the first born in a family with seven children. Her family moved around a lot, even spending five years out of the country in Mexico. It was later revealed that their father moved them to avoid paying his taxes, which no one in the family found amusing besides him. As a result, Veradane and her siblings were homeschooled, and had no friends outside of the family. During their time in Mexico, her mother miscarried what would have been her fourth child. The baby was cremated, and they kept the ashes in an urn. When Dane was thirteen, she started writing books, and by the time she was fifteen, she was a twice-published author. At the age of fourteen, her family finally bought a house and determined that they would stop moving once and for all. Unfortunately, her father only agreed to this because, at age fifty, he had decided it was time for him to retire, putting the burden of supporting the entire household on the shoulders of his already overtaxed wife, and eleven year old son. This act cemented his standing as a complete asshole in the eyes of his oldest daughter. The Fels family began putting down roots. The kids all made friends, started attending the neighborhood church, and Dane even met her first boyfriend a few months after they settled into their new home. Sburch The Fels family started playing Sburch on Veradane's sixteenth birthday. Since Dane still didn't have many friends, she let her boyfriend, Jimmy Auspit, invite a few of his. Unfortunately, his friends started inviting their friends and family, and so on until forty-eight people showed up at Dane's house on her birthday. Dane was out with her parents picking up her cake, which gave the rabble the chance to go wild in the house. Meanwhile, Jimmy tricked Veradane's brother, Raleigh, into stealing a video game that was scheduled for release six months in the future. This Game was Sburch. Dane and her parents came home to find their toilet on the front lawn, and their bathtub in the driveway. Puzzled, and furious, they stormed into the house, attempting to chase Jimmy and his friends out. Before they could, however, Raleigh initiated their entrance into the game. Shortly after they entered the medium, their kernelsprite was prototyped with the ashes of their dead sister, who informed them that they were trapped in a void, unwinnable session. To make matters worse, the game was incomplete, as Jimmy had tricked Raleigh into stealing it long before the final features could be added and refined. Never the less, Dane and her family, and Jimmy's small nation of 'friends' attempted to win the game. They lost after three months, and became trapped in the dead-end session. Post-Sburch Hacking The Game Dane's brother, Raleigh, however, refused to accept defeat. He insisted that, like all other games, Sburch must have source code that could be altered. Well protected code, but code, nonetheless. He was determined that he could beat the system, crack it's innumberable layers of security, and learn the language in which it was written. He theorized that he would then be able to manipulate the game's rules as it pleased him, allowing him to create a gateway back into the universe from which he and his family were plucked. In the ten year period that followed, Dane and Jimmy broke up after she discovered he had cheated on her. She tried dating a few of his other friends, but ultimately ended up deciding they were all pricks. Finally, Raleigh managed to hack Sburch's source code. After that, it took him only a matter of weeks to learn enough of the language in which it was written to manipulate it, as he had predicted. He opened a window back to the universe he and his family had come from, only to find that millenia had passed there. The star their old homeworld orbited had supernova'd, and left a black hole in it's place. Reprogramming Sburch Unfazed, Raleigh decided that it didn't matter that there was nothing to go back to. He made it his personal quest to reprogram the game, mend it's faults, repair it's flaws and improve it to the best of his abilities. Dane and the other First players chipped in, and soon, the new and improved Sburch was complete. Work then began on a master plan. The First created fifty-eight universes, one per player. There were certain preset rules that transcended the game's coding, putting them beyond the First's ability to change or control. One of these was the system put in place in regards to the creation of new universes. The Game's original creator had pre-made five 'template universes', one of which was entirely based off the First's original universe. Players from pre-made template universes could not choose pre-made templates when they created their worlds. Instead, they had to create their own custom universes. Contrarily, beings from custom-made universes could only use pre-made templates, and, all too often, they were assigned one at random rather than being given the freedom to choose whichever they pleased. All along, Dane and her family's intent was to recreate their homeworld. Even with nearly unlimited power, they still missed it. The odds were in their favor, or so Dane and her family believed. There were only five template worlds, and with so many custom-made universes that would spawn new sessions, they were certain that at least one would lead to the creation of a universe identical to the one they originated from. The Horrorterrors War Not all of the First Players, however, truly wanted to leave Sburch. All of Jimmy's friends feared that once they left the game, they would lose their god-like powers. Lead by the Lord of Heart, forty-eight of the players rebelled against the Fel's family, who had lead the Players since beginning the game. The Lord of Heart and his followers, driven mad with lust for power, consumed the universe frogs they had created. The ingestion of something so powerful transformed all of them into dark and terrible beasts of the abyss, with powers as horrible as their new visages. And so the Horrorterrors were born. Thus began a long and terrible war between the Fel's family and the Horrorterrors, one spanning nearly a million years. It was during this war that a weapon of Dane's own creation was used against her, rendering her infertile. The same weapon was later used to grant her true immortality. Finally, the Horrorterrors were defeated, and banished to the furthest ring as punishment for their crimes. Beforus A million years after creating it, Dane finally got the chance to visit the first iteration of the Troll's universe. Of course, time within the universe had passed much more quickly than time outside of it, and nearly three hundred billion years had gone by since it's creation. Dane found that in her absence, Beforan culture had evolved into something far different than what she had pictured when she first conceived it. She was hesitant to interfere too strongly in it's development, however, despite her strong disapproval of the chaste system the Trolls had developed. Despite her misgivings about the sociual structure, Dane was fascinated to learn that the hemospectrum had expanded in her absence from only five colors, to fifteen. The one she was most excited about was a rare mutation that caused Troll's blood to be the exact shade of red as hers. She began calling these individuals the 'children of her blood'. She time travelled to briefly visit the last one who had lived. While she enjoyed her time with him, she only dared visit once. She did not want to disturb the delicate temporal mechanics of her universe, instead opting to wait for the next like-blooded Troll to come along. In the few million years that passed, she immersed herself in Troll culture, even courting a few of her non-biological 'children' over the millenia. By the time another child of Dane's blood was hatched, the time had come for Sgrub to be played. Dane began to find herself dreading the reckoning, and the destruction of the world she had created. Never the less, she delivered the game to her children as her Father instructed her. Needless to say, the Beforan session went horribly, and the players were forced to scratch. Alternia Dane was banned from the next iteration of the Troll's universe by her Father, who thought that Dane's interference on Beforus had been the main cause of the Troll's failure. He harshly let her know that he thought the Beforan players treated the Game like just that; a trivial matter, with no more importance than a game of cards played by a four year old whose mother stood on the side lines, promising to pay back whatever the child lost. He insisted that Dane had pampered the Trolls, and in turn, doomed their session from the start. While Dane did harbor quite a bit of hatred for her father at this point, she could not help but agree with him, at least to some extent. So, she honored the ban, instead opting to watch Alternia and it's session from a distance. It did not take her long, however, to realize that something was rotten in Troll Denmark. A short glance into the future confirmed her suspicions; the First Guardian her Father had put in place was leading the race of Trolls down a path to eventual extinction. Operation Rogue Shortly after she realized the intentions of the Alternian First Guardian, Dane devised a long, careful plan to save her children from their imminent extinction. She did not know whether her Father was in on the plot, so she was highly cautious when it came to sharing her plans with her siblings. She did need help, however, and luckily, she was sure that she could trust the only person who could provide her with the tools she needed to save her children. After Dane told Raleigh what would become of the Trolls, and why, he immediately agreed to help her, and took an oath of secrecy on the matter. While he began developing a special session slate, Dane began subtly influencing events on Alternia, taking advantage of it's First Guardian's blind spots, and the fact that his omniscience was limited to what went on within the universe he presided over. Dane psychicly contacted The Listener, and ensured that she recorded everything Dane told her. Dane also made sure that she kept a record of early Alternian history, before Her Divine Arrogans' Usurpation. This event, as far as Dane could tell, marked the beginning of Alternia's First Guardian's interference in the fate of the Trolls. Dane continued her meddling, making small adjustments here and there, and nudging the occasional Troll into performing seemingly unimportant actions. These tiny changes cascaded, however, and eventually enabled the launch of the Rogue Session. The Rogue Session The launch of the Rogue Session was a critical achievement for Operation Rogue, and it marked the first major change Dane had managed to institute via a snowballing of countless smaller changes. Most of Dane's plan revolved around saving the Trolls that had managed to escape their universe through a Sgrub Session. This was because she has so little power over anything that happened in-universe. Gallery Coming Soon. Category:Human Category:Roguestuck Category:Dameoftime Category:Female